The invention pertains to a motorized saw unit of the bias-cutting type which can be selectively set for cross-cutting and mitering elongated workpiece. Additionally the unit includes fence members that automatically align themselves in operative association with the saw when the latter is being positioned to form a predetermined angular cut.
A number of U.S. patents show and describe power saw units for cross-cutting and mitering workpieces and for reference to the teachings of such disclosures, attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,274, 4,152,961 and 4,211,134.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,134 is a saw unit of the radial arm type and is provided with a single fence member of the self-aligning type.